A-K-A-K-U-R-O
by RHYTHEMIST
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita sesuai huruf yang membentuk AKAKURO. Silahkan mampir dan menikmati hidangan
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **AkaKuro** as always

 **Warning!** Shounen-ai, OOC absurd, typo(s), quick plot, and many more.

.

.

* * *

 **A** bsolute

.

Latihan kali ini usai lebih awal, tidak seperti biasanya yang memakan waktu sampai malam hari. Entah pelatih sedang terbentur sesuatu atau memang baik hati. Yang jelas Kuroko merasa bersyukur, karena latihan hari ini tidak menguras tenaganya sampai habis.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko berencana mampir ke Majiba seusai latihan. Bersama Kagami tentu saja dan mungkin ditambah trio kelas satu yang lain. Beristirahat disana dengan segelas besar _vanillashake_ yang menemani. _Ah_ , pasti sangat menyegarkan.

Selesai berganti pakaian, ia segera menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Dengan agak berlari Kuroko berhasil menyusul mereka yang hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah―jika saja tidak berhenti mendadak. Kuroko bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka berhenti ditengah jalan begitu?

Oh, samar-samar Kuroko mendengar mereka menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Cih! Apa yang dilakukan iblis merah itu disini?" Suara Kagami yang pertama kali masuk dalam pendengarannya.

Iblis?

"Gayanya sombong sekali," kali ini Kuroko tidak tahu siapa yang menyuarakannya, karena volumenya terlalu kecil ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"M-mungkin A-akashi- _san_ ada perlu?" _Ah_ , yang ini pasti milik Furihata.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata.

Tunggu. Butuh waktu lima detik untuk me- _loading_ pikirannya. Tadi Kagami bilang sesuatu tentang iblis? Oh, dan sepertinya teliga Kuroko mendengar nama Akashi disebut-sebut. Tapi masa iya?

"Kagami- _kun_ , ada apa?"

Yang ditanya malah berjengit kaget. "WHAAA―! Bisa tidak muncul dengan biasa saja!? Kuroko- _temeee_!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu _lebay_ , Kagami- _kun_. Jadi?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban secara lisan. Tapi dari isyarat yang diberikan ketiga temannya yang lain, Kuroko tahu ia hanya harus mengikuti arahan yang ditunjuk.

Wajahnya memang sedatar tembok, tapi jika diteliti lagi, bisa terlihat jika di kedua iris langit itu terpancar rasa terkejut saat melihat objek yang ditunjuk.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Untuk apa pemuda _crimson_ itu datang ke Seirin pada jam segini?

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya. Kuroko melangkah pasti mendekati pemuda bermarga Akashi itu. Sang _crimson_ yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya ..."

" _Doumo_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko membungkuk sopan sebagai sapaan. Sedang Akashi yang memang sudah hapal dengan sikap sopan pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis. Senyum yang mampu mengundang tatapan terkejut dari empat pemuda yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi berada.

 _Akashi Seijuro tersenyum!?_ Hell! _Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!_ Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Akashi- _kun_ kemari?"

"Tidak ada basa-basi, _eh_?"

"Tidak perlu jika itu Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begiu ikut aku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari rekan setim Kuroko. Sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya menatap bingung pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kemana mobil ini akan membawanya pergi?

.

Kuroko menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu di sekitar yang tadinya mati mulai menyala, memberi penerangan. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak mereka―Kuroko dan Akashi―sampai di taman, tapi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya enggan membuka suara, mengingat dirinya hanya menjadi korban yang dibawa begitu saja tanpa persetujuan. Tapi entah karena apa pemuda _crimson_ disampingnya yang hanya duduk diam membuatnya gatal ingin berbicara.

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ menarikku kemari hanya untuk duduk diam melihat orang berlalu lalang?"

Kuroko menghela napas karena jawaban tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia memilih bangkit berdiri, mungkin pulang akan lebih baik. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang sa―"

"Duduk." pergelangan tangannya ditarik hingga Kuroko kembali terduduk di kursi taman.

"―ja."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Akhirnya Akashi yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara.

"Langsung saja Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko Tetsuya ini memang menggemaskan. Jika saja Akashi tidak ingat tempat, ia pasti sudah memeluk makhluk disampingnya ini―atau mungkin tidak―mengingat hal itu sangat diluar karakter seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Tanpa basa-basi, sesusai permintaan Kuroko. Tapi malah membuat pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu terkejut bukan main.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Tetsuya."

Ternyata Kuroko memang tidak salah mendengar. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Di minta menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuro di dunia nyata? Serius? Kuroko bahkan tidak pernah berharap jika orang yang disukainya akan membalas perasaannya―ya, tidak sepenuhnya benar sih―ia berharap kok, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi tepat di mata. Dengan sedikit warna merah muda yang terlukis di wajah datarnya. Manis sekali.

"Be―"

Akashi memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Di raihnya dan dikecupnya punggung tangan Kuroko yang seputih susu itu. Membuat sang empunya tangan makin merona. "Pilihanmu hanya menjawab ya atau ya."

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya Akashi- _kun_?" lirihnya.

Wajahnya makin memerah kala Akashi membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku, Kuroko Tetsuya." _Absotule_. Tidak bisa dibantah ataupun di ganggu gugat. Kuroko Tetsuya milik Akashi Seijuro. Selamanya―semoga saja.

Kuroko balas memeluk Akashi, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Akashi. Menghirup aroma khas pemuda _crimson_ ini. Senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya yang tersembunyi. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Pemuda bermanik _heterochrome_ itu juga tersenyum. Bukan senyum iblis yang biasa dikeluarkannya, melainkan senyuman menawan yang tulus dari hati. Hanya untuk kekasih tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Ah_ ~ Indahnya masa muda~

* * *

Ini apa sih? Entahlah, aku juga bingung /digorok

Maafkan Kiku, kalau cerita ini terlalu gaje T^T

Mau berbaik hati untuk _review_? /Kiku ngarep banget lho

 _Bye bye_ , sampai ketemu di huruf selanjutnya ^^

Kiku.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **AkaKuro** as always

 **Warning!** Shounen-ai, OOC, absurd, typo(s), quick plot, and many more.

Hallo, sebelumnya mohon maaf lahir batin semua. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena update lama, aku publish dua huruf sekaligus! HOREEE!

Semoga suka~

* * *

Kencan Pertama

.

"Kau berbaring saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Selimut tebal dinaikkan sampai ke leher. Dahi kembali ditutup dengan kain kompres. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, Akashi keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Kuroko mengehela napas. Matanya menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup lalu beralih pada langit-langit kamar. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa berakhir seperti ini?

.

Flashback

 _Kuroko terlampau senang saat mendengar ajakan Akashi untuk pergi berdua besok. Meski pemuda itu hanya mengajaknya untuk membeli sebuah buku, tapi Kuroko luar biasa girang. Pasalnya selama ini meski sudah resmi berpacaran, tapi mereka tidak pernah jalan berdua. Pasti selalu beramai-ramai dengan yang lain. Jadi, kalau Kuroko menganggap kalau besok adalah kencan, tidak salah bukan?_

 _Dari malam Kuroko sudah mempersiapkan baju apa yang akan dipakainya besok. Kuroko tidak ingin terlihat biasa saja dimata Akashi. Ayolah, besok itu kencan pertama mereka. Jadi, semunya harus terlihat sempurna_ _―duh, nak, tingkahmu macam perawan yang tengah kasmaran saja._

 _Selesai mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk besok, Kuroko keluar dari kamar_ _―mencari Nigou. Kuroko baru ingat kalau dari siang dia belum memberi makan anjing kesayangannya itu._

 _Biasanya Nigou berada di sofa ruang tamu, tapi nihil. Di dapur, tidak ada. Di kamar mandi juga tidak ada. Kuroko langsung gelagapan. Jangan-jangan anjing itu pergi keluar rumah? Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kuroko melesat keluar rumah. Melupakan fakta jika diluar tengah hujan deras._

 _Berlari kesana-kemari. Dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat basah kuyup. Kuroko sampai di pinggir sungai―jalan yang biasa dia lewati kalau mau pergi sekolah. Tempat dimana dirinya dan Nigou suka bermain bersama. Dalam hati Kuroko berdoa, semoga saja anjingnya ada disana._

 _Dan memang. Nigou berada disana, meringkuk kedinginan di bawah jembatan. Kuroko lantas berlari ke arah Nigou, meraih anjing itu dan memeluknya erat. Ah, betapa dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Nigou seperti ini._

 _Lain kali dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi._

 _._

 _Seingat Kuroko semalam setelah dirinya mandi dan memastikan keadaan Nigou baik-baik saja, dirinya langsung terlelap. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja, bukan? Tapi kenapa kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya lemas sekali. Tangannya terulur ke arah meja yang berada di samping kasur, meraba-raba―mencari ponselnya. Dapat. Tombol kunci langsung di tekan, dan matanya terbelalak melihat angka yang tertera disana. Gawat. Sudah lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Akashi._

 _Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya, Kuroko turun dari kasur. Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang buruk, tentu saja pemuda itu langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras._

 _"_ Ittai _..."_

 _Terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari luar kamar. Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Siapa gerangan yang berada di apartemennya? Kuroko was-was. Jangan-jangan rumahnya kerampokan, berarti bisa saja langkah kaki itu milik pelakunya_ _―_

 _"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"_

― _atau mungkin bukan._

 _Akashi-_ kun _?_

 _Kuroko diam saja saat Akashi membantunya kembali berbaring di kasur. Matanya menatap Akashi penuh tanya. Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan sang kekasih, Akashi lantas berucap, "Tadinya aku ingin menjemputmu. Aku menekan bel berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Kupikir pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ternyata benar. Untung saja aku punya duplikat kunci apartemen Tetsuya, jadi aku bisa masuk."_

 _Ah, begitu rupanya. Saking lemasnya, dia sampai tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Payah sekali._

.

"Satu suap lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Menatap Akashi dengan pandangan memohon. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa menampung lagi, jika dipaksakan malah terasa mual―nanti termuntahkan lagi.

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kekasihnya ini sehat saja porsi makannya sedikit, apalagi jika sakit―tambah sedikit saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang minum obat," mengambil beberapa butir obat dan disodorkan pada Kuroko. Sebelum kekasihnya sempat menyela, Akashi menambahkan, "suka tidak suka, kau harus tetap minum, agar cepat sembuh."

"Ta―"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan enggan menerima obat yang disodorkan Akashi padanya. Obat dimasukkan ke dalam mulut dan langsung didorong oleh air mineral yang Kuroko teguk cepat-cepat.

Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko―sayang. "Anak pintar."

Iris biru muda itu mendelik kesal pada sang kekasih, sebelum akhirnya kembali datar―meski jika dilihat lagi terlihat sebuah penyesalan disana.

"Akashi- _kun_ , _gomen_."

" _Hm_?" Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tengah menunduk. Kenapa meminta maaf? Seingatnya Kuroko tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"A-aku jadi mengacaukan jadwalmu untuk membeli buku."

Ah, rupanya itu.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya."

Kepala biru itu terangkat, mendongak menatap Akashi tepat dimata. Pandangannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ta-tapi... Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukmu, tapi kau malah mengurusiku. La-lagipula, ki-kita belum pernah jalan berdua..."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Kuroko dengan sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Akashi.

Pemuda heterochrome itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, apalagi saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah karena demam tambah merah saat mengucapkannya. Manis sekali.

Diraihnya tangan Kuroko dan dikecup sayang. "Selama itu denganmu, hariku akan terasa selalu menyenangkan, Tetsuya. Lagipula kalau masalah kencan, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali," senyum manis pun diberikan hanya untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya di bawah selimut. Wajahnya sudah menyaingi surai Akashi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepar. Dan senyum pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya sulit bernapas. _Akashi-_ kun _, kau memang kejam!_

Akashi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. Dia selalu menyukai setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kuroko saat sedang berdua dengannya. _Ah_ , rasanya ingin sekali dia membawa Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya saat ini juga.

"Sekarang waktunya kekasihku yang manis ini untuk tidur."

Kuroko mendelik tajam, "Akashi-kun, aku ini laki-laki, dan aku tidak manis."

"Tapi bagiku kau terlihat sangat manis, Tetsuya. Lebih manis dari gula manapun di dunia ini."

"Dasar gombal."

"Tapi kau suka, kan, pada orang gombal ini?"

Akashi menyeringai senang saat melihat Kuroko yang kembali merona.

"Akashi- _kun no baka_."

Terdengat kembali kekehan Akashi. Kuroko sebenarnya masih kesal sekligus malu, tapi tidak berniat meneruskannya. Matanya mulai terasa berat, mungkin efek dari obat yang diminumnya mulai bereaksi.

Setelah memastikan jika Kuroko benar-benar terlelap, Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar kamar, karena takut mengganggu sang kekasih. Tapi baru saja dirinya berniat pergi, tangan mungil dari pemuda yang tengah berbaring di kasur menarik kausnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , jangan pergi... Tetaplah disisiku."

Akashi mengerjap, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan mata. Dia mengigau?

Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampannya. _Ah_ , sepertinya hari ini Akashi banyak tersenyum. Berbalik kembali menghadap Kuroko, badan setengah dibungkukkan untuk mengecup kening Kuroko. Cukup lama―menunjukkan betapa Akashi sangat menya―mencintai pemuda itu. Surai biru muda itu di usap dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, selama yang kau inginkan."

Sekali lagi, kening itu dia kecup. "Selamat tidur, _malaikat_ ku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Dan Akashi ikut terlelap dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya tepat disebelah Kuroko. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu, seakan takut jika dilepas pemuda itu akan pergi dari sisinya.

Owari

* * *

Mind to review?

.

Kiku


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **AkaKuro** as always

 **Warning!** Shounen-ai, OOC, absurd, typo(s), quick plot, and many more.

* * *

 _A War_

.

" _Ho_ , menulis cerita MayuOgi, lagi?"

Mendengar suara Akashi yang berada tepat disebelahnya membuat Kuroko langsung menutupi layar laptop.

"Bukan urusan, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi tersenyum miring, berjalan menjauh dan mendudukkan diri di sofa seberang. Matanya masih setia menatapi sosok mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku heran kenapa Tetsuya suka sekali memasangkan mereka, padahal tidak ada cocok-cocoknya."

Kuroko mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Akashi. Memang apa salahnya? Bukankah itu hak Kuroko jika dirinya menjadi _shipper_ MayuOgi?

"Itu karena Akashi- _kun_ tidak suka MayuOgi, makanya bilang begitu."

"Memang, karena menurutku Ogiwara lebih cocok dengan Kagami," Akashi meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja, membuka galeri dan menunjukan sebuah foto pada Kuroko, "lihat, mereka serasi bukan?"

Kuroko memutar kedua bola mata, malas melihat ponsel Akashi yang menunjukkan foto Ogiwara dan Kagami dalam satu _frame_.

"Tidak, MayuOgi yang paling serasi. Di filmnya saja Ogiwara lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Mayuzumi," Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi KagaOgi lebih _canon_ , mereka bahkan berfoto bersama di kehidupan nyata."

Mendengar itu Kuroko lantas mendelik tajam pada Akashi. "Memang kenapa kalau MayuOgi belum pernah foto bersama?" Kuroko mematikan laptop―hilang sudah _mood_ nya untuk menulis, "yang penting aku tetap cinta mereka!"

"Cih, lagipula apa bagusnya Mayuzumi? Pemuda sombong dan berwajah datar macam dia tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Masa Ogiwara di pasangkan dengan yang begitu?"

Muncul perempatan kecil di pelipis Kuroko. " _Hee_ , jadi yang berwajah datar itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ya?"

Uh-oh, sepertinya kau salah bicara Akashi- _sama_.

Akashi sedikit bergidik saat merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Tet―tetsu―"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau denganku yang berwajah datar ini, Akashi- _kun_?"

Semakin lama aura itu semakin gelap.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Tet―"

BRAK!

Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung membanting pintu. _Oh_ , tidak lupa juga mengunci pintunya. Dari dalam ia berseru pada Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_. Sebulan. Kau tidak akan dapat jatah. Mengerti?"

Akashi hendak protes, tapi Kuroko memdahuluinya―seakan tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan setuju.

"Jangan protes, atau mau kuperpanjang menjadi setahun?"

Setahun? Yang benar saja! Mana kuat Akashi tidak menyentuh Kuroko selama itu!

"Aku tidak akan protes, jadi jangan di perpanjang!"

Di dalam kamar Kuroko terkikik sendiri mendengar seruan kekasihnya. Jarang-jarang melihat Akashi yang _OOC_ seperti ini. Rasakan! Makanya jangan pernah coba-coba menantang _uke_. Lihat akibatnya? Sekarang siapa yang rugi?

Kuroko bersyukur, karena sebulan kedepan bokongnya akan selamat dari tusukan maut.

 _Ne_ , Kuroko- _kun_ , tapi hati-hati setelah sebulan, bisa jadi kau tidak akan bisa beranjak dari kasur. Jadi tetaplah berdoa demi keselamatan bokong indahmu~

* * *

Hallo, lama tidak berjumpa!

Gimana pendapat kalian dengan dua huruf ini? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Cukup baguskah? Silahkan tumpahkan segalanya di kolom review /apaan. Kritik dan saran pun diterima~ Mohom maaf kalau ada typo dan miss typo, karena dari pengerjaan, edit, sampai publish saya sama sekali ngga pakai laptop /bungkuk-bungkuk

Balasan untuk review :

 **Yoshikuni Rie** : Ini sudah di lanjut yaaaa~

 **Hatsuyuki Akari** : Kiku ngefly di bilang manis~ *eh /ficnya woii

 **Sei-chan** : Maaf update lama sei-chan^^ semoga suka~

 **Caesar704** : Yeees, karena kalau tidak absolute bukan Akashi namanyaaa^^

 **Riku** : Sudah dilanjut yaaa~

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : Sudah di lanjut yaaaaa

 **Akakuro no Fan-desu** : Aku juga bersyukur karena bisa membantu memberi asupan pada kalian ^^ ini sudah di lanjut yaaa

 **Scarlet :** Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^

 **Sofi Asat** : Sudah di lanjut yaa^^

 **Miss Horvilshy** : Iya nih, coba kalo ngga suka, turun deh langsung pamor Akashi wkwk /digunting. sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **Guest** : Terima kasih sudah membaca, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Deidara** : Ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Purikazu** : Aaaa, makasih nee-chan udah mampir^^ lebih sasuga lagi kalo Akashi langsung ngelamar XD Huruf kedua dan ketiga sudah dihidangkan~

 **Adelia santi** : Aduh kecepetan ya alurnya? Ngga tau nih kalo nulis aku selalu aja begitu T.T /curcol Mereka kalo ditanganku emang selalu OOC /plak. Dia nembak pake anceman? *lho

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, follow, favorite, dan pembaca sekalian. Sampai berjumpa kembali di huruf selanjutnya^^

Akhir kata.

 _Mind to review?_

.

Kiku


End file.
